


Halloween

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: "He was here last night, he stayed the night. He wasn't here this morning though."





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the best holiday ever! Please give feed back!

Davey opened the door to Jacobi’s looking around to look for everyone else. He slowed his pace when he saw the worried looks on Jack, Spot, and Albert’s faces. 

“What’s wrong?”

Albert took a deep breath, Spot looked away. Davey looked at Jack. 

“Race is missing.”

Davey day next to Albert, putting a comforting hand on his back. “What?”

“He was supposed to meet with me this morning, but he didn’t show and he’s not answering his phone.” Spot wiped the tear that Davey hadn’t noticed.

“Ok, but let’s not jump to conclusions. He-“

“We looked at his apartment, at the shop. No one else knows where he his. We looked at the tracks, casinos, every gambling place we know he’s not there.”

Davey sighed. “Have you talked to the police yet?” Albert shook his head. “Okay, let’s start there, yeah?” He said it more to Albert than the other two. Albert nodded again and stood.

“Spot and I will keep looking and asking around.”

They stood and went their separate ways.

~~~~~~  
Jack and Spot have arrived at Elmer’s soon after. 

“El, you home?”

“Yeah, coming, sorry.” He sounded frantic. Spot and Jack exchanged a look. The door opened to reveal Elmer, red face and sniffling. 

“Are you okay?” Jack stepped closer.

“Uh, no. Specs... he should’ve…” Tears streamed from his eyes. Spot hugged him,

“What happened?”

Elmer moved away. “He was here last night, h-he stayed the night and I woke up this morning and he was gone. He won’t answer his phone.”

Spot and Jack shared a look of understanding.

“What? What is that look for?”

“Well, Race is missing too.”

Elmer started crying more. Jack let him cry onto his shoulder.

Spot’s phone buzzed. He put the phone to his ear.

“Mike, what’s up?” There were sniffles from the other end. “Mike?”

“Ike’s gone.”

“Oh, god. Jack.” Jack looked over. “Ike…”

Jack sighed and looked away. He pulled out his own phone and called Davey.

“Mike, I’ll be there soon, okay? Just stay calm, it’ll be okay.”

~~~~~~

“Albert, we’re going to have to add some names to the list.”

Albert looked over his shoulder at Davey. They were at the police station, Albert was filling out the missing person form for Race.

“What do you mean?

“Specs and Ike went missing too.”

Albert tried holding back the tears. He nodded and asked the assistant for more forms.

His phone buzzed again.

Sarah  
Les didn’t have anything going on today right?

I mean… It’s Saturday, so no school

 

Davey  
I don’t know Ask him

 

Sarah  
Well genius I would but I can’t find him

 

Davey’s heart quickened. “A-Al…”

“Dave?” Albert abandoned the papers and walked over to the taller boy. “You good? You’re all pale.”

Davey dropped his phone. Albert picked it up and read the messages. 

“Oh, my god. Davey, I-”

“We have to find them.”  
“Davey, there’s nothing we can do. We just have to let the police do what they can.”

“You don’t understand, Albert! My brother is missing! I can’t just sit back-”

“I understand perfectly! Race is my brother, Ike, Specs, even Les, they’re all my brothers.” Albert was yelling, tears flooding his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. “Maybe not by blood, but what I have with those boys, is stronger than I’d ever had with a blood brother.” His voice has softened. 

Davey collapsed in Albert’s arms, tears soaking his shirt. “I-I’m s-sorry.”

“It’s fine. I promise. We’re gonna find ‘em.”

Davey’s phone buzzed again and he pulled away from Albert to look at it. 

 

Sarah  
You need to come home  
Now  
Please  
It’s Les

Davey could do nothing but stare at his phone. What did that mean? Did they find him? Was he hurt? Oh, god. Was he-  
“Why don’t we go? We’ll come back.” Albert grabbed the stack of papers and guided Davey out of the station and to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the house, Jack and Spot were already there. Davey hadn’t said much on the ride over. He stumbled out of the car and made a beeline for the door. 

“Sarah,” he said, stepping into the house. “Sarah?” No response. “Jack? Spot?” 

His stomach sank. He was in the kitchen now. There was no sign of the other three. Or Albert.

“Al? Albert?” A note. There was a piece of paper on the counter.

They told me not to tell you but this is where we are

 

There was an address. He looked at the signature.

-Les

 

He loved that boy with everything he had. If something had happened, if he even had a scraped knee, he was going to kill someone.

He walked out to the car to tell Albert about the note and the address. 

Albert wasn’t there.

The driver’s door, Albert’s door, was open wide, but there was no Albert. 

Davey looked up and down the street. He shook his head.

‘If he was taken, he’s probably with the others; the same address.’

He climbed into the car and put the address into his phone.

~~~~~~~

Davey pulled up to…

Race’s?

That couldn’t be right. No, he must’ve put the address in wrong. He compared what he had typed in to what was on the paper. 

The exact same.

Confused, he slid out of the car. He entered the building, climbing the stairs to Race’s apartment. He stopped in front of the door. 

What was he thinking? He was unarmed. He was severely outnumbered. He was out skilled. 

He shook his head. He didn’t care. They were his brothers and sister. He kicked the door, just below the lock. The door swung open.

“What’d you do that for? Now I gotta buy a whole new door.”

Davey stood there shocked. 

It was Race, and Specs, and Ike, and Mike, and Elmer, and Les, and Jack, and Spot, and Sarah, and Albert.  
They were all here. They were all okay.

Davey looked around the room at the decorations. It was a Halloween party. 

“God, Race, I’m going to kill you.”

“You’re gonna kill me? Look what you did to my door! Destroyed!” Race laughed and draped one arm over Davey’s shoulder. “Did we scare you enough? Al was worried it wouldn’t be enough.”

“You were all in on this?!”

“No,” Elmer piped in. “Me and Mike had no idea.”

“I didn’t either.” Sarah shot a glare at Race.

Davey rolled his eyes. “I hate you all.”


End file.
